


Mimosas in the Morning

by worldtravellingfly



Series: Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And Oblivious Darcy, Childhood Friends, F/M, Female Bonding, Friends Meeting Up for Brunch, Gen, Mentions of alcohol, Modern Era, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldtravellingfly/pseuds/worldtravellingfly
Summary: Prompt fill for Adel:maybe Lizzie, Pepper, female bonding over being badass and having hopeless spouses?





	Mimosas in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortescryche/gifts).



> No copyright infringement intended.

 

~*~

 

Once a month, Pepper got together with an old friend from Nowheresville, Idaho, when her schedule allowed it. (It usually did, unless there were Stark ShenanigansTM to be had. Or Avengers EmergenciesTM.)

 

This time, Lizzie had chosen  _El Rey_ to meet up at. (It was her turn.)

 

Happy drove Pepper, insisting on it, even. He not so secretly liked Lizzie Darcy, and would never miss the opportunity to catch a quick word or two with her.

 

“G! Over here!” Lizzie waved, and got up from her chair.

 

Pepper smiled as she was pulled into a hug. “It’s good to see you, Lizzie.”

 

“Tired of all the testosterone in that frat house of a tower?” The brunette winked, so Pepper pressed her lips together, trying not to smile.

 

“Something like that. How is your family?”

 

Lizzie was prevented from replying, as the waiter approached and asked for their order. Their drinks arrived almost instantaneously.

 

“To Valium and refraining from murdering our significant others!”

 

In reply, Pepper laughed and clinked their mimosas together.

 

“To come back to my family: Mom is pushing for grandbabies, of course,” here, Lizzie rolled her eyes, “and my husband continues to be the most oblivious.”

 

“Are you sure he is actually oblivious?” No one that good at negotiating in a board room could miss the equivalent of a flashing neon sign waved at them from Mama Bennet. Could they?

 

Her friend just snorted. “He is a shit liar, and can’t keep a secret from me. I always know what he gets me for anniversaries etc. Recently, he asked me what I want, since I’ll find out anyway.”

 

Pepper snorted. “I just get myself what I want and use Tony’s card. He has _excellent_ taste.”

 

Lizzie laughed.

 

“You know, I know a fantastic lawyer...”

 

They both ended up almost choking on their mimosas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
